


Everyone Needs Breaks

by tonysnat



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Comfort/Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt Leo Fitz, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson Friendship, Leo Fitz Feels, Male-Female Friendship, Protective Skye | Daisy Johnson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysnat/pseuds/tonysnat
Summary: Leo Fitz is still struggling after the events of season one, and Skye tries to help him through this tough time.





	Everyone Needs Breaks

“God, I’m so thick!” Fitz slams a frustrated hand on the lab table, his other hand coming up to cover his face in annoyance. The items on the table shake, one of them nearly falling. Skye quickly grabs the graduated cylinder before it shatters on the ground, placing it on a different table.

She looks at Fitz, concern lacing her enchanting brown eyes. “Fitz?” Skye approaches him, eyes searching his body for any reaction. He looks at her, his piercing blue eyes filled with hopelessness. A sudden violent sob wracks through Fitz’s body, and Skye is quick to envelop him in a tight, protective embrace.

“Hey, Fitz, no, it’s okay, I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere. You’re okay. You’re just fine.” She whispers gently rubbing his back reassuringly. The sound of Fitz’s cries strike Skye right in her heart. Seeing her best friend in so much pain physically pains her.

“Skye, I can’t do it,” He manages to say between choked sobs.

Skye places a loving kiss on his cheek, still hugging him tight, wanting to shield Fitz from everything and everyone who’s hurting him. “No, Fitz, you can do it.” She reassures him, “You’re doing amazing, Fitz. I’m  _ so  _ proud of you, and Jemma is too. We’re here to support you through everything.”

Emotions flood in from all directions, overwhelming Fitz to the highest degree. He doesn’t know how to feel. After a few minutes of (mostly) silence, his crying begins to die down, the fabric on Skye’s shoulder wet from his tears. Skye pulls away from their hug, smiling small in an effort to comfort him as she stares into his eyes. She wants Fitz to know that she isn’t afraid to talk to him because of how he is now, and just because he’s doing things a bit slower doesn’t make him any less valuable to their team. No one could ever replace him.

“Let’s go make some tea, maybe find Simmons, and take a little break.” Skye tells him, grabbing his hand to lead him to the kitchen. She gives his hand a tight squeeze. “Everyone needs breaks, Fitz.”

Fitz looks back up at Skye, nodding a little, wiping a few stray tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his cardigan. “Tea sounds nice right now.”

Skye nods in the direction of the door, beginning to walk, “Come on, then.”


End file.
